Power controllers, such as solid state power controllers (SSPCs) are used in many applications as overcurrent protection circuits. For example, power controllers may be used to protect an AC wire harness against damage if the power controller experiences a short circuit failure caused by overcurrent or short circuiting at a load. A short circuit failure in the power controller, however, may also damage components in the power controller itself due to high currents entering the power controller.
Although fuses or similar devices may be incorporated into a given system application to protect a wire associated with a failed power controller, this adds complexity and cost to the system.
There is a desire for a system that allows a power controller to be used for overcurrent protection without resulting in damage to the wire in case of a failed shorted power controller.